Fault Line
by Penguins Stealing My Sanity
Summary: HPDM slash. A rather pointless bit of fluff inspired by the 10 Years's song Fault Line. As this is a songfic, I named it after the song, mostly because I couldn't think of anything better.


**Title:** Fault Line  
**Author:** Penguins Stealing My Sanity  
**Disclaimer:** A disclaimer in poetic form: This all belongs to J.K.R.; You no like slash, run F.A.R. (Sad, I know, but it came to me at 2:00 am., and it serves it's purpose.)

**Summary:** A pointless bit of fluff inspired by the song "Fault Line" by 10 Years  
**Genre:** Romance, songfic  
**Warnings:** Slash HPDM, OOC  
**Rating:** R

Listening to my 10 Years CD, as I do very often, trying to think of something to write…_Fault Line_ came on, and I thought "Hey! Fluff! Songfic! Come on, penguins, let's go!"

I dropped a verse of _Fault Line_ because it didn't fit with the fic, and I replaced that verse with the chorus. So I repeat the same two lines three times, but…hey, those are powerful words.

Harry's POV. Songifc. R-rated fun of the slashy kind. Read on. Please.

**- Fault Line -**

**:> By Penguins Stealing My Sanity :>**

It was so dark. The night seemed to be pressing in on me, suffocating me, as I walked along the parapet of one of Hogwarts's many towers. I tried desperately not to think of anything, for—inevitably—my thoughts would turn to the one person I did not want to think about now, the person I needed most…

**I felt you cut free turning cold shoulders to me  
Growing blame lines communicating lies  
Nothing more to trust fallacies of love  
Killing all that holds you **

Why did he have to leave me? It's the umpteenth time I've wondered that, and I still haven't given myself an answer. I just can't figure it out. I loved him…I'd thought he'd loved me…

"_It's over. We can't be together anymore."_

"_Why?" I was pleading, and I could feel tears at the backs of my eyes, but I refused to cry in front of him. I wouldn't let him see my weakness, see how vulnerable I felt right now. "I lo—"_

"_Don't say it! We can't be together, and that's the end of it! I want you out of my life!"_

It still hurt, thinking about it. But I pushed the pain away and continued walking in slow circles around the top of the tower as the darkness kept trying to suffocate me.

**Bring me back to this what you said useless  
Leave me I'll shed my skin these scars will mend **

I was pathetic. _It's over!_ I screamed at myself, but my heart refused to believe it. It had started out so innocent, but it had turned into so much more…

**Don't worry about me the heart is supposed to bleed  
Purity is drained  
Help each other die  
I see it, I see it in your eyes  
Killing all that holds you  
**

"Potter?" I froze at the familiar voice, unable to move. My heart hammered against my chest, and my breathing got quicker, but I was frozen to the spot, immobile.

"Harry? Harry, are—are you all right?"

Slowly, fearing my mind was playing tricks on me, I turned around. He stood there, a little ways away from the hatch that opened onto the tower. He was wrapped tightly in a cloak, arms wrapped around himself, shivering, and I realized quite suddenly how cold I was. But I didn't care. I didn't care about anything anymore.

"What do you want?" I asked dully, and he cringed as if I'd hit him.

"Harry…I'm sorry…"

"No you're not," I said flatly, and turned away from him.

"Yes, I am—"

"And how do you expect me to believe that?" I demanded angrily, spinning back around to face him as I threw my arms up in the air. You're the one who 'wanted me out of your life'—why should I believe that you want me back now?"

His blonde hair glistened in the moonlight as he looked down at his feet. I was faintly surprised to see that same light reflect off a tear that rolled slowly down his pale cheek. "I'm sorry if I hurt you," he said softly. "I was just…scared…scared of what was happening, of what might happen… I didn't want anyone to find out, but now I want the whole world to know… I was stupid, and I'm sorry. I—I don't expect you to forgive me…but I just wanted you to know that…that I do love you." And he started to turn away, moving back towards the hatch.

**Bring me back to this what you said useless  
Leave me I'll shed my skin these scars will mend  
**

"Draco—wait!"

He looked back over his shoulder, obviously expecting a rude remark, or expecting me to mock him. But I moved forward, and rested my hand on his shoulder. He stiffened, and then I heard him sigh as he turned to face me.

"I love you, too," I whispered. "I tried to tell you, but…"

"But I wouldn't listen," he finished, then reached up to rest one gloved hand on my cheek. "I'm listening now."

We leaned forward simultaneously, our lips meeting and parting, tongues exploring the other's mouth, reacquainting ourselves with much-missed territory. We wrapped our arms around each other and let our hands wander. I shivered in delight as his hands ran up and done my spine, and I tore my mouth away with some effort. "I want you," I whispered, as I had so often said before.

He looked around dubiously. "Here?"

"Yes."

"Can't we find somewhere…warmer…?"

"We'll make each other warm," I said with a smile. "Please, Draco…"

He sighed exaggeratedly, then crushed my mouth to his again. We melted down to the flagstones, holding each other tightly. Grumbling, he pulled his cloak off, balled it up like a pillow, and the gently, tenderly, lowered my head down to that "pillow". I wrapped my arms around his neck, kissing him fiercely, then released him. He slid down and undid my pants, then tugged them down over my hips. It was to clod to wear any less than that, and I understood. Even having just my nether regions exposed was making me shiver uncontrollably.

He gently lay on top of me, and we both gasped at the skin-to-skin contact, our arousals rubbing hard against each other. I moaned and grabbed his shoulders, lifting my hips to further press our arousals together. He moaned, too, and covered my face and neck with quick kisses and little nips that aroused me more than they hurt. I clung to him, eyes closed, head thrown back, waiting, until it became too much.

"Draco," I gasped. "Please—"

He understood, and slid farther down my body. He gently, lovingly, prepared me for the invasion to come, and I grabbed at the cold, hard stones beneath as two, then three, of his fingers slid smoothly in and out of me, spreading me apart, getting me ready for him.

"Draco—" I moaned desperately, and there finally came the sweet feeling of him within me, sliding in and out as easily as his fingers had, and I cried out happily. Merlin, I'd missed this—!

**Bring me back to this what you said useless  
Leave me I'll shed my skin these scars will mend**

He rocked back and forth, gently driving himself deeper into me.

"I'm not made of glass," I growled.

He grinned briefly, and then began pumping harder and harder, making me writhe and moan and scream in pleasure. The pleasure only increased when he pulled both his gloves off with his teeth, then wrapped both his hands around my masculinity and began pumping with his hands to the same rhythm as he was pumping into my hips.

We both came at the same time, my come squirting out over both of us, and then he collapsed on top of me. When we'd both gotten our breaths back, he lifted himself up and grinned down at me, then gently detached our bodies. We pulled our pants quickly back on (it was too cold to expose such sensitive areas to such extreme cold) and then turned to grin foolishly at each other, too happy to be back together to care about anything else—such as the voice that called, "Harry? Are you up here?"

I recognized the voice only when its owner stuck her head up through the hatch, then goggled at Malfoy and I standing there. "Harry—_Malfoy_—what are you both doing up here? It's cold and late and—"

"And they haven't killed each other?" a second voice asked from within the tower.

"No, Ron, they're still alive or I wouldn't be talking to them! Why are you up here?"

**Bring me back to this what you said useless  
Leave me I'll shed my skin these scars will mend**

I glanced over at Draco, saw him nod slightly; then I turned to smile at Hermoine, who had climbed through the hatch, and Ron, who was doing so now, and said, "There's something I've been wanting to tell you both…"

* * *

Wasn't that so sickeningly happy? I'm very proud of how it turned out, and so are the penguins. We'll be writing more soon (more slash, probably; can't get enough of slash) so keep checking in. 

Now, while you're waiting for a new fic, go press that little purplish button down there and tell me what you thought of _this_ fic.

:>evil penguin cackle:> (that's really quite a frightening sound to hear, you know.)


End file.
